Sartosa
Broderskabet Sartosa, el. Piraternes Rige, Anarkiets Borg, den Sorte Ø, Piraternes Stad, den Sande Frihed og blot fristaden Sartosa, er en den sydligste bystat i Tilea og den som ligger længst væk fra kontinentet. Den ligger strategisk placeret i det Gyldne Hav imellem den Gamle Verden, Sønderlandene og Saracenien, hvorfra dens borger plyndrer skibe, der sejler forbi og de omkringliggende byer. Øen er beskyttet af et naturligt stort koralrev, som alle, der har sværget ved Æres Kodekset, får at vide hvordan man skal igennem for at undgå at kæntre. På selve øen opretholder pirat fyrsterne kodekset i et vist omfang, dog har flere pirat fyrster og konger brudt kodekset, hvis der var behov for det. Historie Før Sartosa var hjemsted for pirater, var det en fort for forskellige tileanske riger, hvorfra de kunne håndhæve deres lov, beskytte mod pirater eller starte invasioner fra. Sartosa begyndte sin tid som hjemsted for pirater, da Emilo di Caligari, hertug af Caligari i det sydlige Lucca, blev forvist til øen Sartosa efter at et mislykket oprør mod den daværende konge af Lucca. Fra sit eksil her begyndte han at udøve pirateri mod de imperielle og tileanske handelsmænd. Da Emilio døde, var der kommet mange flere pirater fra hele den Gamle Verden til Sartosa. Emilos søn Palus påtog sig titlen Pirat Konge, embede gik i arv til hans søn, som så blev slået i hjel i det Lilla Mytteri. Herefter indførte pirat fyrsterne der havde stået bag mytteriet, Æres Kodekset, som blev den defakto lov på Sartosa. Det blev også vedtaget at kun en Pirat Konge kan ændrer kodekset og at en konge kan vælges i ekstreme situationer, hvor Sartosa er truet. Dog er en ekstem situation ikke defineret yderligere og ligeså heller ikke valgprocessen af kongen. De få konger, der har været, er blevet valgt ved at have opbakningen for en masse af pirat fyrsterne. Kodekset og fyrsterne Selvom Sartosa og dets befolkning ser sig selv som en fristad regeret af anarki og uden love, så betragtes Piraternes Æres Kodeks på mange måder som en lov. Kodekset indeholder regler om hvordan besætningen skal fungere, hvordan byttet skal fordeles i besætningen, hvordan man undgår mytteri og de love, der er nødvendige for at en besætning ikke går i opløsning. De fleste betrager disse som retningslinjer fremfor egentlige love. Reelt set er det pirat fyrsternes opgave at opretholde loven, er det dog de færeste, der gør dette. Da de, selvom de er magtfulde, ikke gider starte unødige konflikter, som let kan eskalerer og udvikle sig til en fejde eller sågar en krig mellem to besætninger. Pirat fyrsterne er mægtige kaptajner, der som regel erhvervet sig så meget magt og mange rigdomme at de har kunne trække sig tilbage og bo på Sartosa eller har andre folk til at udføre det hårde arbejde. Der er egentlige ingen krav for at være en pirat fyrste, men det forventes man har en besætning af en hvis størrelse, et par skibe og har haft en rimelig succesfuld karrier, derudover plejer man også at blive betragtet som en pirat fyrste, hvis man er i stand til at besejre en pirat fyrste og hans besætning i åben kamp. Udover at skulle sørge for at kodekset bliver overholdt (hvilket pirat fyrsterne sjældent gør selv, det ses faktisk oftere at de selv bryder den), så er det også deres pligt teknisk set at skulle beskytte Sartosa, hvis der skulle komme en trussel mod byen. Ligeså kan pirat fyrster gå sammen om at sende en besætning, der har skabt mange problemer enten for Sartosa eller pirat fyrsterne, i eksil fra Sartosa. Teknisk set ville pirat fyrsterne også være i stand til at vælge en konge, dog kræver det at en kandidat har et meget stort flertal for at blive en konge, og da de fleste pirat fyrster stemmer på sig selv er det sjældent set at der har været en konge. Religion Der er ingen officel religion på Sartosa, men tilgængel er alle religioner teknisk set lovelige, dog må man ifølge kodekset ikke tvinge folk til at følge en religion. På trods af at der ikke er en officel religion på Sartosa så ses Issaries, som en skytsengel og beskytter af Sartosas befolkning, da han er en skytsengel for mange kriminelle og selv en trickster. Manaan tilbedes også i storgrad i form af at være havenes hersker Geografi Sartosas kyst er fyldt med klipper, der kun er afbrudt af få naturlige havne, hvor mange pirat fyrster har bygget deres godser eller ankret op. I den største af de naturlige havne på øen ligger selve byen Sartosa hvor størstedelen befolkningen bor og stort set alle, der vil sælge deres varer eller skaffe friske forsyninger kommer. Sartosas indland består hovedsageligt af skove og bakker. Disse er næsten kun brudt af floden Straziare, som er den centrale transportvej til det indre af øen og især søen, Il Lago Caldo (tileansk for den varme sø). Derudover findes der enkelte godser, der omgivet af sukkeroemarker og dyreavl, mest bestående af grise og kvæg. I den nordlige del af øen udvikler bakkerne sig til bjerge, hvor enkelte pirat fyrster har opført deres borge. I midten af øen ligger den næsten udslukte vulkan Mount Ertinia, som tårner sig op over det meste af øen. Der findes mange huler og grotter ved vulkanen, som siges at gå under hele Sartosa. Kun få af disse er blevet undersøgt og kortlagt, mens langt størstedelen er omgærdet af mystik, og fyldt med legender om hvilke skatte, monstre og forbudte ting, der findes her. Industri Befolkningen på Sartosa producerer næsten ingen varer selv, men skaffer derimod deres fødevarer og værdigenstande ved at plyndre skibe. En af de få ting, som Sartosas befolkning selv producerer er rom og anden alkohol, der bliver fremstillet på de mange farme i det indre Sartosa. På markedspladserne i Sartosa siges det man kan finde alt, så længe det kan blive stjålet. På disse markeder findes også mange bordeller, som kan tilbyde skønheder fra selv verdens fjerneste hjørner. Trivia *På Sartosas flag ses en mønt. På denne er der et billede af Issaries, som er en gud tilbedt af mange tyve, bondefangere og andre kriminelle, samt en række ord skrevet på tevintersk, som betyder "Kaptajnen, Besætningen, Skibet", Sartosas Motto. *Sartosa har navn efter general Titus Sartosa, der var en højt dekoreret militær leder i den luccanske hær, der levede i 3. æra. *Da Sigmar erobrede den Gamle Verden holdt general Titus Sartosa Sartosa fri for Imperiel kontrol og dermed har det været det eneste sted i den Gamle Verden, der ikke har været en del af Imperiet nogensinde. Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Kriminalitet Category:Den Gamle Verdens Riger Category:Sartosa